The present invention relates generally to flashing structures and more particularly to a device for installing flashing between the abutting ends of vertically stacked, building siding panels.
The use of vertically stacked, 4'.times.8', 4'.times.9', or similarly sized siding panels in the exterior construction of homes and other buildings has become quite popular in recent years. Generally, these siding panels are installed over an underlying building framework consisting of vertically disposed members, "studs," and horizontally disposed members, "joists". A first row of panels is installed at ground level, securely fastened to the studs and an upper and lower joist, and vertically positioned such that its exposed, upper horizontal edge extends approximately to the midpoint of the upper joist. In order to prevent the access of the elements to this horizontal upper edge a simple metal flashing device, similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,481, is positioned over the upper edge of the first row of panels. A second row of panels is then installed above the flashing device, followed by additional rows installed in a like manner, as necessary, until the exterior framework is entirely enclosed.
Because the underlying framework is constructed of wood and of a different composition than the siding panels, variations in moisture content, humidity and temperature will cause the framework to expand and contract in a vertical plane relative to the siding panels. This expansion and contraction is particularly acute in the horizontally disposed joists where the ends of horizontal rows of siding abutt. Internal contraction in the width of each joist forces the adjacent edges of the siding panels towards one another and if this movement of the panels due to joist contraction is not properly accommodated during installation, "popping" or pulling away of the siding panels from the framework with a resultant deterioration of the environment integrity and appearance of the exterior ensues. Correction of this problem is both difficult and expensive.
Ideally, most siding panel manufacturers direct that approximately 1/16" to 1/8" spacing be maintained between abutting panels to accommodate this relative movement. In actual construction, however, this is rarely done for a variety of reasons. First, the individuals installing the elevated rows of paneling are usually working upon a narrow scaffolding or ladder. Second, while working from this precarious position, they must lift and position an awkwardly sized panel weighing as much as 50 to 60 pounds. Finally, while holding the weight of the panel and attempting to position it so as to maintain the required spacing above the abutting lower panel, the workers must simultaneously ensure a 1/16" spacing with the horizontally adjacent panel, align the panel with both studs and joists, and drive nails through the panel to secure it to the framework. Because of the difficulty presented by this procedure, most workers simply do not leave any space whatsoever between abutting rows of stacked siding panels.
Although the prior art of flashing devices adequately provides for the environmental integrity of the panels when properly positioned, it does not aid or assist in the positioning or spacing of these panels. Consequently, there is a need for devices which will overcome the aforementioned problems by ensuring that the required spacing is maintained between panels during installation.
Furthermore, vertical siding panels, particularly those constructed of pressed hardboard fiber, have a tendency to expand or "grow" in a longitudinal direction. Therefore, in addition to the spacing which must be accommodated for relative movement of the underlying framework, additional spacing must be provided for this internal, longitudinal growth of such panels. The prior art of flashing devices does not provide a means to ensure maintenance of this additionally required spacing. Consequently, there is a need for devices which additionally ensure such a provision.